


Adam

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Rated T for language, based on vol. 2 credit scene, i just thought this would be interesting, if there is a story line related to that post credits scene i have no clue what it is, im sorry i dont know anything about the comics, this is just from my own brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “It’s a… boy…” Gamora says, dumbfounded at the sight in front of her.This was Adam? The Sovereign creation that was supposed to destroy them? A little golden child?Oh fuck, they were screwed.





	Adam

“It’s a… boy…” Gamora says, dumbfounded at the sight in front of her.

This was Adam? The Sovereign creation that was supposed to destroy them? A little golden child?

Oh fuck, they were screwed.

* * *

She didn’t know Sovereign had children. Weren’t they all genetically engineered, designed full grown?

They were adults before they even popped out of whatever weird pod they were made in.

And that’s when she realized he was created for them.

This boy.

Their enemy was created to be a child for them to face. He was made to be a young boy especially for the Guardians of the Galaxy.

She always hated the people who used Peter’s humanity against him (like his biological father), but this wasn’t just for him.

It was for all of them.

It was for Peter and Gamora, who had been taken as young children.

It was for Drax whose daughter had been killed right in front of him.

It was for Rocket, whose best friend died, and who raised baby Groot in place of the Guardian who had sacrificed his life so that they would live.

It was for Groot who was still so young and innocent himself, who had just entered the adult life cycle for his species, yet was still so new to the world.

It was for all of them.

This child that they were supposed to fight, this enemy that was supposed to be their downfall.

This little boy who only existed because of them, who had only been made in an attempt at retribution for what the Guardians had done.

This child was for them.

Yep, they were definitely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> [original drabble](http://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/182836406960/adam-gotg-vol-3-drabble)


End file.
